A Mothers Touch
by 3waypetal
Summary: What does Esme do when Carlisle is at work and the kids are at school? New chapter up! What does Carlisle do when he is left home alone?
1. A Mothers Touch

A Mothers Touch

Disclaimer:It all belongs to the talented Stepahanie Meyer.

Dirty, dirty, dirty, couldn't these kids pick up anything? She huffed after putting away the last pile of Edward's c.ds. She was alone at the moment. Carlisle was at work and the 'kids' were at school. She wondered how Jasper was doing, momentarily worrying about him. She quickly scolded herself; Jasper was fully capable of controlling himself around humans. She had no need to worry.

She needed to hunt soon the thirst in her veins and the fire in her throat was making her aggravated. She heard the front door open quietly and then close again. Her position became stiff, cautious, who was that?

"Esme?" she heard one of her children calling. Her anxiousness floated away as she hurried down the stairs and into the living room. Edward was putting his backpack behind his piano when she walked in.

"What is it Edward? Did something happen? Is everyone okay?" she stressed. Edward walked over to her and put his around her shoulders.

"Everything's fine, I just decided to come home a little early," he shrugged.

"Edward, you know that's not very smart, what did you tell the school?"

"I just told them I had a headache and wanted to come home to get some rest. The nurse didn't object at all, she just asked if I needed a ride," he said chuckling. Esme gave him a stern look, although she was pleased for his sudden presence, the house had been very unsettling today.

"You don't fool me Esme, I know you enjoy my company," Edward said, smirking a little as he read her thoughts.

"Oh, well next time say you have a dentist appointment or something of that matter, don't fake sickness.

"Okay, Mom whatever you say," said Edward before starting to walk towards the staircase and up to his room.

"You just wait one moment Edward Cullen! Come back here, pick up your backpack and take it up to your room where it belongs," she huffed. Edward leaving his things all over the place like the house had a maid or something. Humph. Turning my house into a pigsty, I don't think so!

Edward laughed quietly, "Esme it's just my backpack that I'm leaving by the piano, and that's the only thing I left laying around. I don't know where you're getting the idea that I leave everything all over the place," he said pausing at the bottom staircase.

"Well you leave your c.ds all over your room, it's a complete ruckus!"

"What! Esme! Did you clean my room again?!"

She just smiled motherly at him before heading into the kitchen. "Oh man!" whined Edward before running up to his room to see the damage done by his mother.

Esme entered the kitchen in a considerably better mood than the one she was in just minutes ago. A while later, she wasn't sure how long, she heard the other kids voices coming from outside, then increasing as they entered the house.

"Jazz, come up to my room for a sec I want you to see the dress I'm wearing for the spring dance coming up," Alice said clapping her hands excitedly before taking Jaspers hand and racing him up the stairs.

"Emmet you wanna go… watch some TV?" asked Rosalie slyly. Emmet catching on quickly followed her up the stairs. Esme leaned against the wall waiting with an amused expression on her face.

"ESME!" she heard all of her children yell. She smiled and laughed quietly. Sometimes it paid off to clean their rooms, she thought wistfully, just to see their reactions. The front door opened yet again and Carlisle poked his head through the door.

"What are they screaming about this time?" asked Carlisle going over and kissing her on the hand, then on her cheek.

"Oh nothing I just asked them to clean up their rooms," she said dismissively waving it off.

He chuckled, "Did you have another cleaning spree when we were gone?"

Esme just smiled, "Maybe."

A/N: Please tell me what you think, this is my first shot at a story:p


	2. A Father's Work

Disclaimer: It's all Mrs. Meyer's

The house was quiet when he walked in. Too quiet. He sniffed the air. He didn't smell anybody, and he certainly didn't see anybody. Was he, could he possibly be, home alone? He almost gasped out loud at the ludicrous thought, but no matter how much his mind denied that he could ever have the house to himself, it seemed to be true.

What could he possibly do with all of this alone time? Should he go hunting? Nah, he could do that when the house was empty or not. Calculating what he should do for the next couple of hours, he gently set his medical bag on the ground near the door. Scrunching his eyes in thought he swept up the long staircase and walked down the hallway to his office.

It didn't take long after he had entered his office, to know what he wanted to do. Having not been this excited for a long time he glided over to the bedroom that he and his beautiful Esme shared, and closed the door quietly behind him. He let out a low chuckle at his almost spy-like antics and got to work.

--

It was several hours later when the rest of the Cullen's finally came home. Esme entered the living room first, with Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Edward trailing behind her.

"Remind me again; why we have to go to the dentist when our teeth are absolutely perfect?" Jasper said annoyed, but glad to be home after hours of hearing 'Wow, your teeth are just so _white!'_ over and over and over again.

Esme smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, Jasper, sweetie, but all normal teenagers in Forks go to the dentist, and well, we do have a façade to keep up."

"Yeah, Jazz, we could get braces together!"

Jasper looked at Alice horrifically. Edward snorted.

Emmett let out a booming laugh. "You get braces to straighten out your teeth, dummy, we could bang our teeth with a hammer a hundred times over and we still wouldn't need braces."

Rosalie scoffed. "A hammer, Emmett? A hammer couldn't break one of my _eyelashes."_

Edward smirked. "You can't even see your eyelashes, because their covered in so much gunk."

Rosalie snarled. "It's not gunk you idiot! It's mascara!"

"Well, then gunk looks awful on you." Rosalie bared her teeth.

"Hey!" cried Emmett defensively, "I like her junk!"

"Gunk, Emmett. Not, junk."

"Oh… Well I like that too."

Rosalie flashed him a smile. Edward just rolled his eyes.

"Kids," Esme said sternly. "Can you please try to be nice to each other, for at least a little bit? I love it when no one is fighting."

They all nodded.

"Carlisle, were home!" Esme yelled.

Silence. "Father?" called Edward.

"One minute!" was the muffled response from upstairs.

Carlisle came down the stairs a minute later. His tie hung loose around his neck and his hair was disheveled, as if he kept running his fingers through it.

Carlisle walked over to Esme and softly kissed her forehead.

"Sorry, I was just finishing up something. How was the dentist?"

"Awful."

"Boring."

"Terrible."

"Creepy."

"I thought it was all right!"

Everyone stared at Alice.

Jasper sighed. "Were not getting braces, Alice."

Alice pouted. Carlisle chuckled.

"Well," Esme said, "no one had any cavities."

"That's good. It means everyone has been eating healthy."

They all snorted.

--

After everyone had settled down, Esme and Carlisle were snuggled up on the couch, just talking. All the kids were somewhere else now, Carlisle thought. It was only a matter of time before…

"Carlisle!" So, Edward was the first one to find it. The others shouldn't be too far behind….

"Carlisle!"

"Carlisle!"

"Carlisle! Is this for real?!"

"You _have_ got to be kidding me! We have to wear scrubs!?"

Much sooner than he thought, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie were all waving their little pink slips in front of his face. He guessed they weren't too excited for what he had signed them up for.

Holding up a hand for silence, he began. "I know this isn't exactly what you guys want to do, but its summer. You guys don't have school, and the hospital really needs some help."

"We have to work eight hour shifts? For a week? Please, tell me you're joking, Carlisle?"

"I'm sorry, Rosalie, but I really think it's a good idea."

Carlisle looked at Jasper. His face was emotionless, but Carlisle could detect some doubt in his eyes.

"Jas-"

Jasper cut him off. "I can't do this, Carlisle. Work at a _hospital_? I can barely control myself at high school, and you want me to work somewhere where blood is practically served on platters?"

Carlisle waited a minute for Jasper to collect himself.

"No, Jasper. I knew it would be too painful for you, so I got a special job for you."

Jasper looked at his little pink slip. After finding nothing related to his 'special job' he looked back up at Carlisle.

"Well," began Carlisle slowly. "I'm having you work the front desk with the rest of the ladies. The check-in room is enclosed with sliding glass doors. As long as you stay in there you should be fine. You could even hold your breath when the doors open if that's necessary." Jasper looked even more horrified than he did before.

Esme stood up. "I think it's a wonderful idea, Carlisle. The hospital will love all the extra volunteers. Did you get me a job as well?" A guilty look finally crossed Carlisle's face.

"Well…. I actually planned a mini vacation for us, dear."

Esme's eyes lit up. "A mini vacation? To where?"

Carlisle smiled and grabbed her hand. "I have all the information saved on the computer. Here, come see it."

Carlisle and Esme went up the stairs, leaving five remaining vampires open- mouthed and dumbfounded.

"Remind, me to never let Carlisle stay home alone again."

They all nodded in agreement.

A/N: So, after a couple of months of not writing anything I decided to follow up this story with what Carlisle would do if he was home alone. I'm even thinking about making this a series. Who do you want to see next?


End file.
